Chop & Change EPDV
by Lijuma
Summary: Tous les PDV d'Edward de l'histoire Chop & Change. Traduction avec l'accord de Krazyk85.
1. Un baiser (3-4)

Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas, **Krazyk85** a bien écrit quelques chapitres de Chop & Change du point de vu d'Edward ! Vous allez voir qu'il n'est pas vraiment celui que l'on croyait ;) Ce chapitre est situé entre les chapitres 3 et 4 de l'histoire d'origine.

* * *

Un Baiser

EPOV

- Ouais, putain, comme si je ne m'en doutais pas. Je rigolai, essyant de faire passer cela pour une blague, mais j'étais foutrement effrayé du fait qu'Emmett ait raison.

Cette merde n'allait pas bien se terminer.

Putain mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais en l'amenant ici -dans mon monde- ce monde de corruption que j'avais foutrement créé et où j'avais mis la misère ? Cet endroit n'était pas fait pour Bella. Elle était si jeune et naïve, et avec une telle beauté discrète.

Elle me faisait foutrement confiance, même quand je lui avais mis un putain de flingue sur la tempe. Elle m'avait regardé avec ces grands yeux marrons, et je n'avais pas pu la tuer. Je connaissais ce Jake, ce putain de connard, l'envoyer voler une voiture pour que je fasse quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas les tripes de faire.

C'est à ce moment que j'avais su qu'elle avait besoin d'être protégée.

Mais en plus d'être le noble criminel, j'étais égoïste envers moi-même. C'était clair et net.

Je la voulais.

Emmett savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. La conne de raison que je lui avait donné pour ne pas essayer d'aller dans le pantalon de Bella était juste ça...

Conne.

L'âge n'était pas le problème. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Un peu jeune, certes, mais ça ne m'avait jamais arrêté par le passé, et ce n'était certainement pas un élément rédhibitoire.

Je ne voulais juste pas aller dans cette direction avec elle. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger et prendre soin d'elle. Et la dernière chose dont elle avait foutrement besoin -ou voulait- était qu'un quelconque connard essait constamment de planter sa bite en elle.

Non, elle méritait tellement plus qu'une espèce de merde comme moi ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

- Yo, Eddie, dit Emmett, me poussant l'épaule.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, lâchais-je.

Il me montra Bella, qui était endormie et tombait de la chaise.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser dormir comme ça.

Merde. Il avait raison. Putain. Je ne pouvais même pas correctement prendre soin d'elle. C'était Emmett qui chercher ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Alors que j'étais énervé et grognais sur mes besoins et frustrations avec le fait de vouloir la toucher et l'embrasser et...

- Putain, grognais-je. Je me levais du canapé et allais vers elle.

En un mouvement rapide, elle était dans mes bras et je la portais vers ma chambre. Elle ne pesait pas très lourd, et cela me préoccupa. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas de foyer et que la nourriture se faisait rare, j'avais vu cela depuis le tout début. Je ne savais juste pas à quel point c'était mauvais.

Elle tombait, complètement endormie, et je la serrai contre moi. Son corps était chaud et doux. Et elle sentait _bon_.

J'enlevai mes vêtements, faisant un chemin vers mon lit. Je l'allongeai et enlevai ses chaussures. La couette était... merde ! Elle n'était pas convenable pour Bella.

Sortant de ma chambre, je marchai vers celle d'Emmett et Rosalie et tirai la couette du matelas. Elle ne leur manquerait pas - _et s'ils_ me reprochaient quelques merdes à ce sujet, je devrai foutrement leur rappeler qui est celui qui maintient leur mode de vie à flot.

Moi. Putain, voilà qui.

Je mis la couverture sur Bella et l'enveloppai dedans. Elle était toujours endormie et froide, et j'avais de lançinants soupçons sur le fait que ce ne soit pas à cause de l'herbe. Je me foutais d'à quel point quelqu'un pesait léger, une cuite ne rends pas les gens commateux.

Non, il y avait plus à son histoire.

Je m'assis à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps que prévu, la regardant juste dormir, et pensant à quel point j'étais un idiot. La prenant et lui donnant un endroit où rester n'était pas prévu. Quand l'offre avait quitté ma bouche, j'avais grinçé des dents. Je n'étais pas ce genre de gars. Je me foutais des gens. Je pouvais à peine gérer le bien-être des amis que j'avais.

Voilà pourquoi cet arrangement était une mauvaise idée.

Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette fille.

Enlevant quelques cheveux de son visage, je commençai à fixer intensément ses lèvres. Elles étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et suppliaient d'être embrassés. Ce n'était pas correct de ma part de penser à elle de cette façon - laisser seul à foutrement penser à le faire.

_Non ! Ne le fais pas ! _

Mais je n'écoute foutrement jamais, et c'était déjà trop tard. Je m'étais déjà penché et avais pressé mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un bref baiser, et je m'obligeai à ne pas m'attarder.

Je pouvais m'autoriser cette seule chose.

- Bonne nuit, Petite, chuchotais-je.

Elle soupira et roula loin de moi.

Quand je quittai la chambre, je promis que je ne franchirai jamais cette ligne une nouvelle fois avec elle... qu'importe ce qu'il se passait...

Un baiser était tout ce que j'aurai.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu d'Edward lors du chapitre 9 de Chop & Change.


	2. Idiot (9)

Ce chapitre est le point de vue d'Edward du chapitre 9 de Chop and Change.

* * *

Idiot

Bella était à côté de ma voiture, discutant avec Rose et Alice. Elles rigolaient, et je souris, me sentant soulagé que les choses se soient si bien passées. Ma famille était difficile à satisfaire. Toutes les filles - salopes, strip-teaseuses, putes droguées - avec qui j'étais sorti par le passé ne pouvaient se mesurer à Bella...

Attends ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je ne sors pas avec Bella. Répète. Je ne sors pas avec Bella. Je dois me rentrer ça dans mon putain de crâne.

Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que j'insiste pour aller plus loin avec elle ?

Chaque minute et chaque seconde de la journée, je pensais à la toucher et utiliser n'importe quelle putain d'excuse pour me rapprocher d'elle. La leçon de tir était un bon exemple de moi voyant une opportunité et la saisissant. Tout se passait tellement bien, aussi. J'avais toujours son délicieux parfum flottant autour de ma tête, mais ensuite, comme un putain d'idiot, j'avais perdu le sens de ce que je faisais et j'avais failli l'embrasser.

Je ne pouvais m'autoriser à perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle. Pas avec elle.

- Je l'aime bien, dit Jasper, me tendant une cigarette. Beaucoup, en fait, mais je suis inquiet.

C'était juste nous deux nous tenant dehors. Emmett était parti chez Filberto pour prendre un putain de burrito. Ce connard mangeait tout le temps.

- Inquiet ? demandais-je, me tournant vers lui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas t'impliquer avec elle. Il avait dit cela d'une manière très neutre.

Je rigolai, prenant désormais sa cigarette.

- Crois-moi, Jazz ; Je sais foutrement ce que je fais, d'accord ? Je ne pense même pas à ça.

Ce ne serait pas convainquant si je ne rigolais pas en prenant cette putain de cigarette.

- De plus, dis-je, regardant de nouveau Bella. Alice la serrait dans ses bras maintenant, et Rose, eh bien, elle ne semblait pas ennuyée. C'était une première. Je retournai mon regard vers Jasper. Serait-ce si mauvais si j'étais vraiment... tu sais, impliqué... avec... elle. Comme si j'attendais qu'elle ait dix-huit ans en septembre.

Putain... voilà que je recommençais, allant trop loin, contorsionnant cette enculée de ligne à ne pas franchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pratiquement en lambeaux.

Il rigola.

- Ma préoccupation n'est pas à cause de son âge, mec.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? J'inhalai profondément la fumée, attendant sa réponse perspicace. Jasper me sortait toujours de mes merdes. Il m'énervait.

- Ce qui vous lie tous les deux sera très mortel et très dangereux.

Je plissai les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

- Non, Edward, je ne te parle pas de toi la blessant ou d'elle te blessant. Je parle de vous deux emportant qu'importe la passion que vous avez... ça va éclater.

- Je ne te suis pas, mec... putain, de quoi es-tu en train de parler ?

Habituellement, Jasper n'était pas si difficile à comprendre, mais putain de merde, ce qu'il disait n'avait foutrement aucun sens. De quoi s'inquiétait-il ?

Il se frotta le front de frustration. Il souffla.

- Ecoute, as-tu déjà vu _Tueurs nés _?

- Celui avec ce connard de Woody Harrelson ?

- Oui, ce film... tu t'en souviens ?

J'haussai les épaules, jetant ma cigarette terminée au sol.

- Ouais, en quelque sorte. Un gars et sa copine vont faire une tuerie. Et alors ?

- C'est exactement ce que toi et Bella avez. Toi, seul, tu es dangereux, mais ensemble, vous serez... Il soupira. Si tu ne fais pas attention, Edward, vous deux partirez dans une putain de tuerie de je ne sais quel crime avec des vêtements de luxe, juste pour le putain de plaisir de celui-ci.

- Comme Bonnie et Clyde ? Je souris.

Il gémit.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, pas vrai ?

- Non, j'ai compris. Bella est hors limites. Je le sais ça. Je sortis mes clés de voiture. Je vais lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Tu as fini ?

Il agita la main, me congédiant.

- Je tiens compte de ton avertissement, Jazz... d'accord ? Je pressai son épaule, espérant le rassurer sur le fait que je n'étais pas un putain d'idiot. Que je pourrais me contrôler. Je n'étais pas un putain d'animal. Je pourrais lui résister. Je ne vais rien tenter avec elle.

Il roula des yeux, voyant à travers moi.

- Juste... fais attention, ok ?

- Je serai un bon garçon, souris-je.

- Dégage de là, rigola-t-il. Va prendre soin de ta copine.

Je tournai sur les talons et m'arrêtai dans mon élan, me retournant pour le regarder, et intérieurement craintif d'avoir à lui demander, sachant qu'il lirait beaucoup trop entre les lignes.

- Jazz, par un putain de hasard, aurais-tu du chewing-gum ?

-X-X-X-

Les mots de mises en gardes de Jasper restèrent coincés en moi tandis que je conduisais pour rentrer à la maison. Ils me faisaient regarder Bella différemment. Qu'avait-il vu en elle pour penser que nous foutrions la merde dans cette ville ? Elle n'était en rien comme moi. Elle était bonne, innocente, et pas une assoiffée de sang lunatique.

Il n'avait dit que des conneries. Tout ce qu'il essayait de faire était que je garde la tête dans le droit chemin. Il savait aussi bien que moi que je ne lui apporterai rien de bon. Je n'étais pas un petit-ami.

J'étais aussi romantique qu'un putain de rocher.

Arrivant vers mon appartement, je garai ma voiture à la place de stationnement et éteignis le moteur.

- Alors, dis-je, me tournant vers elle. Qu'en penses-tu, Petite ? On ne t'a pas encore effrayé ? Tu ne cours pas en criant ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et je pus voir à quel point elle était fatiguée.

Bordel, je ne faisais que la taquiner. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait même être effrayée par ma famille, mais même si elle l'était, je renierais ces putains de bâtards. Ils feraient mieux de ne jamais traiter salement ma copine... putain... je devais arrêter de dire cette merde. Elle n'était pas à moi. Je ne pouvais oublier ça.

_Pourquoi est-elle toujours ici alors ? _

Putain. Je me posais cette question tout le temps, et quand je pense à la laisser partir, je flippe. Je deviens impatient et en colère et je veux juste frapper quelque chose. Pour le moment, pour le bien de mes murs, il valait mieux que je la garde avec moi... au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se remettre sur pieds. Peut-être que quand elle aura dix-huit ans, je pourrais l'aider à trouver un appartement. Je sais qu'elle pourrait rester avec Alice et Jasper pendant un moment. Vous savez, pour être sûr que je me comporte correctement et que je me contrôle.

Mais elle ne sera pas avec moi... et je ne la verrai pas.

Putain, j'avais besoin d'empoigner quelque chose. Je me jetai à l'arrière de mon siège et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. J'étais foutrement frustré de moi-même et de cette manière idiote de penser. Qu'est-ce qui merdait chez moi ? Il était trop tôt pour être attaché à une fille.

Je veux dire, ça ne fait qu'un seul putain de jour !

- Ouais, dit Bella.

Je me figeai. Putain de merde, venais-je vraiment de dire cette merde à voix haute, et si je l'avais fait, à quel point ? J'étais trop une poule mouillée pour le découvrir, mais j'enlevai les mains de mes cheveux et la regardai. Elle me fixait. Il y avait ce regard de tristesse sur son visage, et tout ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser et m'inquiéter s'envola directement par la fenêtre.

- Tu vas bien ? demandais-je, utilisant cette excuse pour la toucher une nouvelle fois. J'enlevai les cheveux qui étaient sur son épaule et sentis la douceur de sa peau. C'était un geste innocent. Ce n'était rien de trop agressif.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, s'éloignant de moi et faisant chuter mollement ma main.

Ouais, je la faisais flipper. C'était un geste intelligent, connard. Foutrement intelligent.

- Tu vas bien ? demandais-je à nouveau, mâchant nerveusement l'anneau de ma lèvre. Putain, et si elle partait parce que j'avais les mains trop baladeuses ? _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _Tu n'as pas l'air... Je m'arrêtai, essayant de ne pas empirer cette putain de situation. Heureuse.

- Je suis heureuse, dit-elle, mais c'était distant. Elle n'était pas honnête avec moi.

Bordel, elle était foutrement magnifique. Si seulement j'étais un connard décent, un homme sans vices ou passé. Je pourrais prendre soin d'elle. L'aimer. Faire tous ces putains de deux bons trucs de merde. Si seulement je n'étais pas un tel putain de merdier.

- Tu es fatiguée ? demandais-je.

Ça avait été une longue journée et rencontrer ma famille était en quelque sorte une promesse. Je la poussais trop. J'avais besoin de lui laisser du temps. Putain, je n'étais pas fait pour ce job. Comment allais-je prendre soin d'elle ?

Bien sûr, je continuais simplement à divaguer, comme un putain d'imbécile.

- Tu veux aller à l'intérieur et regarder un film ?

_Tueurs nés_, peut-être ?

Elle débloqua sa ceinture de sécurité et orienta son corps vers moi. Ses seins étaient appuyés contre ma poitrine, et je pus de nouveau la sentir. Bordel, qu'y avait-il avec ce putain de parfum ? C'était, merde, je ne pouvais même pas l'expliquer. Tout ce que je savais était que je voulais le sentir pour toujours.

Merde, elle était proche... juste un petit mouvement de ma tête, et nous serions nez contre nez. Et bien sûr, ma bite lui répondait, et je la détestais pour cela.

J'avais besoin d'arranger la situation... vite. Je ne me faisais pas confiance pour garder mes mains loin d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je, mais j'avais une putain de sacrée bonne idée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? demanda-t-elle, son visage se rapprochant du mien. Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

Etant un gentleman, je baissai la tête, voulant juste foutrement l'embrasser, mais changeant d'avis à la place. Je pouvais rester de mon côté de la ligne et pourtant la calmer. Je lui souris, sachant que ça n'allait pas s'envoler, et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je l'embrassai. Ce qui alluma un feu en moi, mais je l'ignorai, juste comme je réprimais ma queue en ce moment-même.

Cette connasse à foutrement besoin de se réincliner.

Elle fit la moue, ayant l'air foutrement mignonne comme pas possible.

- C'est tout ?

- J'ai déjà pris plus que ma part, confessais-je tristement. Deux baisers... et à réfléchir, j'essayai de foutrement me limiter à un seul. J'étais un idiot.

- Ugh, gémit-elle, se rejetant dans son siège. Je retins un sourire. Me tortures-tu vraiment juste pour t'amuser ?

- Je te torture ? rigolais-je. Oh, la putain d'ironie. As-tu la moindre idée... Je me stoppai abruptement, fixant la profondeur de ses grands yeux marrons. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée. Je soupirai. Tu penses vraiment que je ne veux pas t'embrasser ?

C'était absurde. Je saisissais foutrement chaque occasion que je pouvais obtenir.

- Non, je sais que tu le veux... du moins, je crois que tu le veux. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Jasper avait raison. Je suis foutu. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je sois capable de rester loin d'elle. Non, j'étais déjà allé trop loin dans cette putain de connerie. La manière dont elle m'implorait. C'était juste beaucoup plus qu'un seul homme ne pouvait supporter, et mon cul n'était pas fait d'acier.

- Bella, dis-je, débloquant ma ceinture et tournant mon corps dans sa direction. Je voulais qu'elle m'écoute. Elle devait comprendre que je la voulais, mais je ne pouvais supporter de l'enfoncer dans ce putain de monde avec moi. Je sais que ça semble fou, spécialement venant d'un baiseur comme moi, mais je ne veux pas franchir cette ligne avec toi. Pas tant que tu es toujours mineur.

_Faible putain d'excuse, Cullen._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et comme une bombe, la fureur explosa en elle et elle me cria dessus.

- Tu es sérieux ? Edward, tu es un dealer de _drogue_. Un putain de dealer de drogue ! Tu passes illégalement des kilos de drogues à travers les Etats presque toutes les semaines. Crois-moi, un baiser illégal est le _cadet_ de tes soucis.

Elle était la seule personne en ce monde qui pouvait me crier dessus et vivre un autre putain de jour. En fait, elle était davantage attirante pour moi. Les couilles de cette petite étaient plus grosses que les miennes. J'admire cela. Mais à part rendre ma bite plus dure avec son attitude, je devais admettre qu'elle avait eu un bon point. Mes principes étaient assez cons. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'était un baiser ? Il ne ferait de mal à personne. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Je pouvais maintenir le contrôle. Je n'étais pas un putain d'animal.

- De plus, dit-elle, pressant ces putains de seins sur moi. Elle releva les yeux vers moi et chuchota. Qui va te dénoncer, hein ? Pas moi.

Un autre bon point, parce que, qui le dirait ? Pas que je sois préoccupé par la loi ou quelque chose, mais si nous pouvions le garder secret vis-à-vis de Jasper, alors peut-être...

Je serais les dents.

- J'aurais espéré que tu rendrais toute cette merde plus aisée pour moi... mais putain, regarde-toi, dis-je, ma main parcourant son corps et ces putains de mamelons durs. Tu joues foutrement avec ma tête et...

Non, j'avais besoin d'être plus fort que cela - plus fort qu'elle. Mais elle ne me laissait pas... merde.

- Et quoi ? demanda-t-elle, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

C'est ce qui me fit flancher.

- Putain, gémis-je, agrippant fortement mon volant, essayant de retirer un peu de cette putain de frustration sexuelle. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu me fais, pas vrai ?

Je l'implorais, lui demandant de laisser tomber. Donnez-moi juste une putain de chance de lui résister et d'être un bon garçon... pour une fois.

- Je veux juste que tu m'embrasses, Edward, dit-elle, ses yeux implorant les miens. Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de m'épouser.

Mariage ? Elle ne voulait pas épouser un putain de loser comme moi.

Je rigolai, plissant les yeux vers elle. Elle voulait plus qu'un simple baiser. Je savais foutrement cela. Mais si c'était tout ce qu'elle _déclarait_ vouloir, je pouvais le lui donner, pas vrai ?

- Si je te donne un baiser, commençais-je, un accord se formant déjà dans ma tête, est-ce que tu fermeras ta gueule à ce sujet ?

_Laisse-moi en paix, que je puisse prétendre que je ne te veux pas ou n'ais pas si foutrement besoin de toi ?_

- Oui, dit-elle sans foutrement y penser. _Mais_ tu _dois_ m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- Quelles lèvres ? demandais-je, mes yeux errant sur son corps et imaginant tous les endroits où je pourrais mettre ma bouche.

Elle sembla énervée par ma proposition, et je souris. J'aime ça. Je m'imprègne en elle. Bordel, je pourrais même l'avoir excité- ce qui, peut-être, n'était pas une si bonne idée. Une fille en chaleur est une vraie tornade. Je ne pouvais combattre cela, et je ne le voulais foutrement pas.

Elle me regarda la mâchoire relâchée, réfléchissant clairement à ses options.

Oui, j'appréciais définitivement cela.

- Eh bien, dis-je, la sortant de sa stupeur.

- Je réfléchis, dit-elle sèchement.

Souriant comme un con, je me rallongeai dans mon siège et mis mes mains derrière ma tête, puis l'achevai.

- Dis-moi juste où, Petite.

Je mettrai ma bouche où elle veut.

Elle fronça les sourcils et y réfléchit profondément. Finalement ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et elle sembla déterminée. Sûr d'elle, même.

- Ici, dit-elle, pointant ses lèvres, Je veux que tu m'embrasses ici.

Je ne vais pas mentir, j'étais déçu.

- Tu es sûr ? demandais-je, espérant qu'elle repense sa décision. Parce qu'un baiser est tout ce que tu auras.

_Contrairement à moi, le putain de tricheur. _

- Un baiser ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux s'exorbitant de son putain de crâne.

- C'est juste un baiser avant que tu ais dix-huit ans, dis-je, tordant et retournant les règles comme je le souhaitais. J'avais déjà cédé et décidé que je n'allais pas rester loin d'elle. Je prolongeais juste l'inévitable. C'est le marché. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Je vais le prendre ! dit-elle.

Je me penchai au-dessus du frein à main et était immédiatement emporté par son parfum. C'était exaspérant. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, sentant leur douceur.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir ça, petite ?

Je lui donnais une porte de sortie.

Putain, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas la prendre. Laisse-moi t'embrasser, Bella.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais ferma juste les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Je souris de soulagement, tendis la main et pris son visage entre mes mains, l'emprisonnant.

Pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes, je savais que ce seul baiser ne serait jamais assez. Deux étaient mieux et trois seraient divins, et à partir de là, je ne savais foutrement pas. Je voulais juste la sentir à tout moment. Goûter la douceur qu'elle fournissait. Et tandis que je la grignotais et tirais sur sa lèvre inférieure, je sentis le feu m'engloutir. J'étais perdu dans ses flammes.

J'y allais doucement avec Bella, lui montrant, dans ce seul baiser, à quel point je la voulais foutrement - et la voudrais toujours foutrement. Rien d'autre en ce monde ne me tenait comme elle le faisait.

Me retirer d'elle fut la chose la plus dur que je n'avais jamais eu à faire, mais je le fis éventuellement. Et quand elle supplia, demandant plus, j'y retournai presque - comme un idiot.

Elle me tentait. Elle était mon vice, mon péché, la Bonnie de mon Clyde. En vingt-quatre heures, elle avait réussi à ramper et retourner mon putain de monde. Elle était tout.


End file.
